A Passing Shadow
by FetishKitty
Summary: M&M Future Fic Alot of bad things went down, but were buried in the past, yet they are about to resurface when someone comes back to town


Title: A Passing Shadow  
  
Author: Jess  
  
Disclaimer: There are few things that I actually own in my young world, and Roswell and everything even remotely relating to it is one of the things I don't. So here I am, stating that fact and disclaiming because some insane person may actually believe I own something that big. The only thing I own is this story and any made- ups I may bring into it. I am merely borrowing the original cast for mine, and everyone else's amusement.  
  
Rating: R, but it may go higher.  
  
Couples: Michael and Maria  
  
Summary: The once teenage podster's are now young adults living happily in Roswell with their growing families, save Liz Parker who left and never looked back after a lot of bad things went down... until now. The entire gang is about to be reunited when Liz decides to return after discovering that her supposed 'ex' soulmate is counting down the days until he is married. She plans to win her man, and her friends, back byt whatever means nessacery... and one more shocking turn.. she's not alone.  
  
Author's Notes: Set about 8 years after season two, meaning season three, and everything revolving around it never happened. The gang are all around 25 and 26. I don't like Liz Parker, nor do I think I ever will, so she will not be written in a very nice way, which is also why I wrote in a new sweetheart for Max and actually came up with this story.... and here I am babbling about things everyone will eventually find out anyways... so I'll stop now and get on with the story. :)  
  
~ Prologue ~  
  
Michael Guerin, a young man who once was never able to lower his guard long enough to merely smile now laughed openly with three of his closest friends as he entered his somewhat large and lively home. Max Evans, Serena Winters, soon to be Evans, and Kyle Valenti entered after him, all seeming to talk at the same time, yet two louder then the others.  
  
Serena a beautiful, petite brunette who often reminded them all of their long-ago quiet science geek, yet at other times she made them all look at her as if she were the alien, stalked ahead of all three men, leaving Max raising his voice a little with something close to denial in his tone as he followed closely behind her. Kyle and Michael both hung back some before taking off towards the kitchen as the two began to get louder with their argue's. Both men had already had their share of what could only be called as sweet disagreements from the engaged couple.  
  
"I'd rather listen to you and Maria bickering, even go as far as to say I'd rather watch you two suck face than have to listen to this mushy shit they call fighting. It's sickening.... makes me glad Izzy likes to keep our fights private." Kyle made a face as he went straight for the kitchen sink. He paused, though, when he saw the expression on Michael's face. "Oh yeah... right, no cussing in the house of Michael, forgot." He shrugged with a weak grin, "Sorry man."  
  
Michael shook his head with a smirk, rolled his eyes when he heard a screech from the living room and for a moment tried to decide if it was Serena making that awful noise, or Max... god he hoped not. "Atleast we're getting free pizza out of this, the girls will be happy about that one." He commented as he ran his grease stricken hands under the faucet, then chuckled. "Who would have thought we'd be getting called upon by Max Evans, king of power, when his car breaks down out in the middle of no where." He shrugged as he dried off his hands, "I guess Serena's still not used to all our alien stuff."  
  
"You think?" Kyle asked sarcastically sending along an equally sarcastic look. "I'm surprised she even comes around your family, let alone stayed with Max after Terrance turned her hair green and she found out about you freaks." He poked fun, laughing at the look on the other man's face.  
  
"You gotta love my boy."Michael commented with obvious fatherly pride on his face, making Kyle laugh even more and nod in agreement. He sighed, scratching his eyebrow as his eyes moved to look at the stairs leading upstairs. He could faintly hear the sounds of cartoons blaring from upstairs. "Speaking of which...." He looked back at Kyle. "I wonder what our lovely wives have been up to these past couple of hours as we were saving our tiny king." He smirked when Kyle chuckled, then started upstairs with the other man hot on his heels.  
  
What they found was not of surprise.  
  
In Michael and Maria's bedroom, in the middle of the couple's large bed, sat their six year old son, Terrance Michael Guerin, chewing on tabasco covered candy and watching old episode's of Spiderman, the animated series, but not only that... he sat between two very asleep, very pregnant women.  
  
Isabel Valenti was lying on her side, facing away from her nephew, her golden locks falling across her sleeping eyes, and her arm across her enlarged stomach. Maria Deluca-Guerin lay on the right side, also on her side, but facing towards her son, her own blond curls still pulled back in a ponytail, her mouth slightly parted, one hand curled under her chin and the other lying on her slightly smaller, but still enlarged stomach.  
  
Both pregnant wives looked angelic, but both men knew differently. Once they were awakened, they'd become the demons they truly knew. Cranky, hungry, and sore women, demanding everything they could from them.  
  
"Maybe we should take Terrance and go out for that pizza." Kyle whispered, admiring his beautiful SLEEPING wife.  
  
"Too risky, they'd find out and have our heads. We gotta play this round safely, they've already got us twice. I say we take the kid downstairs, order pizza and don't wake them until the air's kicked in downstairs so they're not complaining about it being too hot and they have food waiting to be shoveled into their empty stomachs." Michael laid the floorplan out as he started to quietly tip toe his way towards his son who was still too engrossed in the show to care about anything else. Hopefully he could get Terrance away before he got loud and realized what was going on.  
  
"DADDY!!!" Too late, he'd been spotted and now his child's call was going to wake the beasts. "Daddy! Aunt Izzy and Momma fell asleep after they promised to play hide and seek with me, but it's okay because I found out that Spiderman was on, even though they said it wasn't today because it's the weekend, and I found where they stashed all those candy bars I saw you and Uncle Kyle try to hide last week, I guess they were just as hungry for the sweets when you bought them for yourselves...."  
  
Michael and Kyle both tried hard to stifle their groans of disappointments as they watched their wives stirring awake. It wasn't as hard on Michael.. the pregnancy and the crankiness of his wife, he'd been threw it all before when Terrance was born, but it was Kyle's first (And he swore his last... right along with Isabel) and everytime he had something thrown at his head, or was yelled at, it still came as a big surprise.  
  
"Remind me to hide the candy better next time, Terrance is like a child in need of prozac when he gets too much sugar." Isabel groaned as she pushed herself up. It was harder for her, she was much larger then she should be for 8 months, but that was because she was having twins... a boy and a girl, they already had the names picked out, Alex James, after Alex and Kyle's father, and Claudia Dawn, after a friend Kyle had lost his freshmen year at College in Texas.  
  
"No need, I'll just remember to eat it all when I have even the tiniest prickling that we'll be left alone with the monster." Maria answered groggily as she pushed herself up, it was still difficult for her, but less than it was for Izzy. It was weird for her, here she was, nine months pregnant, and yet her best friend, who was a month behind her, was still larger... of course she knew it was because she was only having one kid... a girl.. Audrey Rose... she would be a dancer, she already knew it.  
  
"Hey beautiful, took a nap I see.." Michael let his gentle tone come out, almost as if he were talking to a wild animal as he sat on the edge of the bed and helped Maria sit up more. He let out a breath of relief when she smiled and leaned further up to kiss his cheek, she was in a good mood, meaning the baby wasn't kicking her at the moment and Terrance had been quiet enough to let the women sleep away the hours. "You must be starving... Serena and Max are ordering pizza downstairs.." He paused, then grimaced and exchanged looks with Kyle, "That is if they stop play fighting long enough to make the call."  
  
"Don't hear arguing now... they're probably making out like two teenagers on your couch." Kyle grumbled, causing both women to laugh, especially when Michael's expression quickly soured to match his.  
  
"Oooh, grumpy. Must mean that you couldn't get Serena's car working and you all had to ride home together. Must have made for an interesting trip. You two acting like old men while two teenagers were in the backseat going at it." Isabel teased, offering her hand to Kyle to help her out of bed. "Well then, let's rectify this situation by going downstairs and annoyingly interrupting them with a monster." She nodded to the still very hyper, almost bouncing off the walls child, and Kyle took the hint, scooping his nephew up despite his playful squeals, then releasing him and betting him a race downstairs.  
  
"If he breaks his neck, I will never forgive you." Maria teasingly glared at her friends, then smiled as she watched them disappear out of the room, Kyle helping Isabel waddle away. "Alone at last." Her gaze flickered to Michael as her smile turned into a grin and she threw both her arms loosely around his neck, pulling him down for a proper kiss.  
  
"Thought it would never happen." He murmured with a soft smile, his hazel eyes closing ashe leaned down and kiss her gently on the lips. They had been married years now, and yet that love, that passion still blazed like it had when they were in high school, maybe that was why they were always getting pregnant when they didn't even try, not that either regretted that. "I'm glad to see your in a happy mood, must have been some nice dreams you were having, Ria. Wanna tell me about them?" He asked with a teasing glint in his eyes placing small, pulling kisses on her lips between his words.  
  
"Tease. You know your just asking, hoping it was something that will get me all excited, damn well knowing that even if I were remembering some sort of sex dream, that I wouldn't be able to make it come true because we have a house full of people here." She pouted and playfully pushed him away, then sighed as she looked at the clock on the nightstand. It read 7:53. "Mom will be over soon anyways."  
  
"What? Why?" Michael asked with a frown, not that he didn't love Amy Deluca, it was just rare when she showed up last minute, or showed up when he had no clue about it. "Is something wrong? Is Jim calling a meeting?" That was something else that worried him. They'd been having frequent 'meetings' the past couple of months... lost of weird things going on, and they weren't sure if Khivar was back, or the FBI.  
  
"It's okay, calm down." All she had to do was smile that smile and he was instantly calm. "She's dropping off Kelsey. I guess I forgot to tell you this morning. She called, she and Jim have this big date, and with weird things happening lately, they didn't want to leave Kelsey with some random babysitter."  
  
"I see..." Michael relaxed completely, he could deal with having to babysit his 7 year old sister-in-law. It made him smile just thinking of that. "Is the infamous Kelsey Valenti staying the night too? Or will we be having the 'rents here at midnight to pick up cinderella before she turns into a pumpkin?"  
  
"She's staying... though that wasn't the original plan, I assure you. Terrance just wanted her to stay, and then Kelsey wanted to stay and you know when they two time me, even if just over the phone, it's hard to say no."  
  
Michael nodded, hanging his head in mock embarrasement, "Oh I know all too well. We both remember the ice cream incident don't we?" He asked. His eyes turned tender and his smile softer as the room echoed with his wife's laughter. "Speaking of which. We should probably get down before Isabel and Kyle turn to big softies and give Terrance more sugar..." As if on que, the doorbell rang, "Or worse, grandma and grandpa decide to whip out the candy."  
  
Maria laughed and got out of bed with his help, "Hurry before we're too late." She mock yelled at him, then quieted when he dipped her back into a hug and gentle kiss. She sighed when they parted, her eyes still closed, "It amazes me that you can still do that, even with this big bump in the way."  
  
"Your still as tiny as a doll, Ria." Michael laughed softly, releasing her halfway, leaving one arm around her back as they started for the stairs. He was still quietly joking into her ear when he felt her freeze halfway down the stairs and then he looked down to see what it was. He tensed, his expression closing down and his grip on Maria becoming more firm. "Terrance, come here." He ordered, trying to stay calm as he took in the situation. Isabel and Serena were both standing next to each other, Serena obviously trying to calm the pissed off pregnant woman.  
  
Kyle had just walked out of the kitchen, frozen with the phone still to his ear, the shouting from the pizza guy could be heard. And Max stood next to the door, having answered with Terrance, but too stunned to do anything at all.  
  
"Hey..." Came the soft voice of the woman who had, only moments before, been knealing and talking with their son.  
  
Michael was still in a tense shock, but it registered in his mind when Maria's hand left it's place from his hip to pull Terrance towards her in a protective embrace. "What the hell are you doing here?" Was his harsh question when he was sure the people he cared for were out of reach of these two women before them. It wasn't hard to recgonize just who they were, and it made him increasingly worried and on alert that they were here, standing in his front doorway, so close to his family.  
  
"Once upon a time you would have greeted me... us with a smile." The girl answered quietly.  
  
"Never me. So I ask again, what the hell are you doing here, Liz."  
  
~ To Be Continued ~ 


End file.
